Law VS Judge
by haruno.satsujin
Summary: Il existe un service spécial dans la police connue sous le nom d'Unité d'intervention pour situation extrême, plus communément appeler "No Law" mais ils sont un peu petit trop … violent ? Antonio x Arthur ; Ludwing x Feliciano ; Ivan x Alfred ; Francis x Gilbert ; Kiku x Yao
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei._

_Welcome ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira, je vous prévient qu'aucun nom de ville ou de pays apparaîtra dans la fic, il y aura juste la première lettre, se sera donc à vous, lecteurs, de choisir là où se passe l'action. Il est aussi fort probable que certains chapitre sois plus violent ou gore.  
_

_Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des choses à dire ... ah non ! J'ai faillie oublier la date de parution. Cette fic paraîtra tout les 9 du mois._

_Voilà voilà~ Allez en avant pour le ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

Les sirènes résonnaient dans la nuit, les gyrophares illuminaient la cour du vieil entrepôt. Un murmure courait dans la foule, le murmure du crime, celui couvert de sang, celui qui effraye et qui fait pleurer.

Les policiers s'agitaient à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Dehors le chef de la police se tenait devant les caméras et les journalistes.

- M. von Bock, est-ce que Treize a encore frappé ? Demanda une journaliste.

- En effet, c'est encore Treize … répondit le chef de police, un grand blond aux yeux bleu outremer qui portait des lunettes.

- Il s'agit bien là de son 5ème meurtre en un mois ? Combien y a-t-il de victimes ? Ont-elles été découpées en 13 morceaux comme les précédentes ?

- Aucune information sur le crime ne sera divulguée avant la fin de l'enquête. Le chef de police partit sur ces mots et alla dans l'entrepôt.

Il regarda les bâches tendues au centre de l'entrepôt. Il s'approcha et les passa. Il se retrouva dans un carré dont le sol était couvert de sang. Un officier s'approcha de lui. Von Bock le suivit. L'officier le conduisit devant 5 sacs mortuaires puis partit, laissant seul le chef de police. Il ouvrit les 5 sacs et examina les victimes, toutes découpées en 13 morceaux, caractéristique qui avait donné son surnom au criminel. Von Bock soupira. Voilà un mois, un mois qu'ils couraient après ce maudit tueur mais impossible de le capturer. A cette pensée, il lâcha un nouveau soupir. Son téléphone sonna à cet instant.

« Oui ? »

« Il arrivera à 6h. Va le récupérer. »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Il raccrocha. Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Finalement il allait pouvoir envoyer ce criminel derrière les barreaux. Il s'en alla de la scène de crime.

Von Bock arriva l'aéroport à 5h21. Il était parti de la scène de crime à 2h45 et avait roulé toute la nuit pour arriver à l'heure à l'aéroport, au temps dire qu'il était crevé mais bon c'était son boulot et puis dans une semaine ou deux il pourrait de nouveau dormir des nuits complètes.

Il attendit jusqu'à 6h14 que l'avion arrive. Il regarda les personnes qui sortaient de l'avion quand il vit celui qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

- Alfred F. Jones ?

- Oui ? Vous êtes ?

- Eduard von Bock, le chef de la police et donc ton supérieur. Je suis venu pour t'emmener dans ta nouvelle équipe. Allons-y.

Sans même répondre Alfred suivit von Bock. Il monta dans la voiture et partit vers L.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat. Von Bock gara son véhicule au parking souterrain, Alfred se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Nous n'allons pas monter.

- Hein ?

Alfred regarda, étonné, von Bock qui l'emmena dans un cul de sac, juste devant un mur nu, où il appuya à un endroit précis qui fit apparaître un boîtier. Von Bock composa un code et une porte apparue juste derrière eux, il la poussa et invita Alfred à entrer. Devant eux se trouvait un escalier qui descendait dans les sous-sol du commissariat.

Ж/0\Ж

Alfred cru que l'escalier n'avait pas de fin. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, il regarda son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient même pas mis 10 minutes pour descendre. Von Bock entraîna Alfred dans un couloir, au bout duquel se trouvait une porte. Von Bock l'ouvrit et rentra dans la pièce. Au même moment un couteau alla s'enfoncer dans le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Alfred regarda qui avait lancé ce couteau et vit 5 personnes assissent, dans des canapés abîmés par endroits, rassemblés autour d'un table basse également dans un triste état, au centre d'une pièce où les murs étaient fissurés, perdaient des morceaux de bétons et étaient couverts de photos, certaines barrées, d'autres déchirées, et de documents.

Alfred regarda les 5 personnes tour à tour.

Le premier était blond aux cheveux courts et avait des yeux d'un vert, comme si c'étaient des émeraudes. Il tenait une cigarette et vu le cendrier et l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce ça ne devait pas être la première. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate qui n'était pas serré et un pantalon de combat noir avec des bottes et des gants noirs.

Le deuxième était aussi blond mais ses cheveux étaient longs et attachés, il avait des yeux bleus, il semblait être le type de gars à draguer tout ce qui bouge. Il portait un polo bleu marine aux manches longues, un pantalon marine et des rangers noires.

Le troisième avait les cheveux blond cendré et les yeux violets. Alfred senti qu'il n'allait pas s'entendre avec ce type qui portait un long manteau gris et fourré à double boutonnages, une écharpe marron grège, un pantalon et des bottes noirs.

Le quatrième avait les cheveux marrons foncés attachés en une queue de cheval et des yeux marron doré, il portait une chemise bleu clair à manches courtes, un pantalon marine et des rangers noires. Il semblait différent des autres, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas blond.

- Comme tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir l'effectif minimum pour une unité je me suis dépêché de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse entrer dans l'unité, dit von Bock.

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'un gamin qui sort de l'école ? Déclara celui avec les yeux verts.

- Il a les meilleurs résultats.

- J'aurais pas le temps de le former ! Je veux un gars avec de l'expérience, qui est réactif ! Pas un mollusque qui obéit à des protocoles inutiles !

Au même moment le couteau qui avait failli tuer von Bock frôla le visage de l'homme aux yeux verts.

- Je suis toujours un mollusque qui obéit aux protocoles ? Déclara Alfred.

- Pffff … Ahahahah ! Bienvenue dans l'unité d'intervention pour situations extrêmes, plus communément appeler « No Law », Alfred F. Jones, dit l'homme aux yeux verts en tendant sa main, qu'Alfred accepta. Je suis Arthur Kirkland, le capitaine de cette unité et voici Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski et Wang Yao.

- Ouf … Je suis content que tu l'acceptes, après tout c'est toi même qui avait sélectionné son dossier.

- Je vérifiais juste ce qui était marqué dans son dossier.

- Attendez ! Comment ça c'est vous qui avait pris mon dossier ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué dedans ?!

- Je sélectionne moi-même les personnes qui peuvent rejoindre cette unité. Eduard n'a pas le droit de s'opposer à ma décision. Et pour ton dossier c'est marqué « excellent élément, possède de multiples compétences mais devrait apprendre à maîtriser sa violence et sa kleptomanie, surtout si c'est pour tout perdre au casino ». D'ailleurs je me suis permis de vérifier les registres des casinos dans lesquelles tu as joué et ce n'est marqué nulle part que tu perdais de l'argent, alors du coup j'ai regardé ton compte en banque et j'ai alors découvert que tu avais 25 comptes éparpillés dans le monde.

Alors qu'Alfred allait ouvrir la bouche, un téléphone sonna.

- Pardon, c'est moi, s'excusa von Bock.

- Et bah répond, lança Arthur.

- Oui ? Comment ?! Très bien … Oui … Oui … Merci … Il raccrocha. C'est à vous messieurs vous avez carte blanche ! Je veux ce criminel mort ou vif !

- Très bien ! Lancèrent les quatre hommes.

Von Bock partit.

- Ivan je veux toutes les vidéos de chaque coin où il y a eu un meurtre commis par Treize ! Lança Arthur.

- Laisser moi faire~ Kolkolkol

- Yao et Francis vous vous occupez du matos !

- Oui !

- Le nouveau tu viens avec moi !

- D'accord.

Alfred suivit Arthur et repris le chemin qu'il venait de faire. Ils remontèrent et arrivèrent dans le parking. Arthur entraîna Alfred jusqu'à une … Aston Martin Rapide S noire. Alfred s'arrêta et dévisagea Arthur, choqué, qui le regardait avec un sourire qui disait clairement « Pas touche ! A moi ». Alfred monta dans la voiture et se promit de « l'emprunter » un jour. La voiture partit en trombe.

_« Bientôt, bientôt ce sera à toi,_

_Arthur … »_

* * *

_N'oubliez pas le review ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei._

_Me revoilà avec le tant attendu chapitre 2 ! Bon avant de commencer je vais répondre à des reviews, donc avant pour la rubrique "Haru répond aux reviews !"._

_1er review de StarFlowerBlue :_

_Merci bien pour ce compliment, je suis contente que ce début de fic te plaise mais tu sais toute bonne chose à une fin, donc je devais bien finir ce chapitre à un moment ou un autre. Mais bon je suis revenue donc voilà la suite que tu réclamée._

_2ème review de Abby Birthday :_

_Comment pourrait-on s'ennuyer avec Arthur et toute la troupe ? C'est impossible. En tout cas merci bien de suivre cette fic._

_3ème review de Saemoon :_

_Hé bien, que de compliment, j'en rougis. Les personnages arriveront à leur rythme (enfin surtout à mon rythme), donc arriveront quand ils arriveront, même ce très cher Treize. Pour Arthur en chef, l'idée m'est venue après avoir une image, mais ne t'en fais pas, Francis ne peut pas s'empêcher d'embêter son petit tsudere préféré. Pour les Francis x Gilbert, il s'agit bien là de pairings (d'ailleurs y en un dans ce chapitre, caché mais présent). Je te remercie pour tes encouragements._

_4ème review de Sacha :_

_Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Je ferai de mon mieux pour réussir cette fic._

_Allez ! C'est fini pour la rubrique "Haru répond aux reviews", maintenant c'est l'heure du ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

L'Aston Martin déboula sur l'autoroute et doubla les voitures les unes après les autres. Alfred était agrippé à son fauteuil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur qui continuait de passer les vitesses puis il vit qu'un virage un peu sec se présentait juste devant eux. Arthur actionna le frein à main et braqua son volant, faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture sur ce dérapage puis retira le frein à main et accéléra comme si de rien n'était. Alfred était au bord de l'infarctus et se répétait mentalement qu'Arthur était un fou. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une sonnerie. Arthur décrocha son téléphone.

« Oui ? »

« Comment vas-tu mon lapin ? Il est toujours en vie le nouveau ? »

« Francis arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi, mon la-pin~ ? »

« Quand je vais revenir, tu vas goûter à mon nouveau thé … »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé ! »

« Bien. Bon, pourquoi t'appeler ? Ce n'est pas uniquement pour m'emmerder ou prendre des nouvelles du nouveau n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ivan a pirater les caméras et figure toi qu'aucunes des caméras n'a d'enregistrements pour les soirs des meurtres. »

« Voilà qui est gênant. Tant pis, je voulais gagner du temps, on dirait que je vais devoir aller sur les scènes du crime. Francis, quand vous aurez fini de préparer le matos, va voir le médecin légiste pour avoir des infos en plus. »

« D'accord. Fais attention à toi et au nouveau. A tout à l'heure, mon amour~ »

Francis raccrocha rapidement. Alfred sentit une aura meurtrière entourer Arthur qui accéléra encore, il prit note mentalement de ne jamais chercher Arthur. Après trois accélérations et une quinzaine de virages, l'Aston Martin arriva dans le vieux quartier et se gara devant une vielle bâtisse. Arthur et Alfred sortirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant une porte gardée par deux géants, qui se poussèrent devant Arthur et qui leur fit signe de laisser passer Alfred. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Alfred s'arrêta net. Devant lui, sur chaque mur, à chaque étagère se trouvaient une arme. Des armes à feu du siècle dernier à aujourd'hui en passant par les armes blanches et d'après un catalogue on pouvait acheter des armes lourdes et des véhicules de guerres. Il regarda Arthur qui le regardait l'air de dire « C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas … » puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait une femme aux cheveux blonds ondulés qu'elle retenait avec un ruban vert, comme ses yeux. A son sourire on aurait dit un chat, un chat prêt à voler. Derrière elle apparut un homme blond dont les cheveux semblaient défier les lois de la gravité, qui avait les yeux verts et qui tenait une pipe à opium. Alfred vint à côté d'Arthur.

- Choisis ce que tu veux comme armes, Alfred.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Ça va coûter cher.

- Plus que sûr.

- Puis-je prendre votre commande, messieurs « No Law » ?

- Alors je vais prendre un TEC-9, un AR-10T RIFLE .260 REMINGTON SS NM TRIGGER, BLACK, un AR 24-10 Calibre 9MM, un Beretta 1918, un Caracal F, un Desert Eagle Calibre 50 Action-Express, un Boys rifle, Mark II., un Thunder Ranch, un Ruger AC-556, un Sig-Sauer SSG 3000, un Steyr TMP et un Tokarev TT 33.

- Pas d'armes blanches, de poisons ou de véhicules ?

- Je vais prendre une Suzuki Hayabusa et se sera tout.

- Veuillez patienter un moment je vous prie.

La femme disparut derrière un rideau et l'homme s'avança.

- Tu prends quelque chose Arthur ?

- Oui, je vais prendre du venin de Pusher fish, de Dendrobates, de Taipan intérieur et de Cubozoa, Zef.

- Okay.

La femme revint et l'homme partit.

- Ça fera 1 542 399, 12$~ Annonça joyeusement la femme.

- Je paye par carte Bella.

- Merci bien de votre confiance~ On vous dépose tout à la même adresse ?

- Oui, sauf la moto, on va la prendre toute de suite.

- Très bien~

Ж/ \Ж

Alfred n'en revenait pas. Arthur avait dépenser plus d'un million, lui qui pensait que le boulot de flic était mal payé. Après avoir récupéré la moto, Arthur lui avait ordonné de se rendre à l'hosto pour retrouver Francis. Quand il avait demandé à Arthur où il allait, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il allait sur les scènes des crimes et allait demander des infos à des connaissances. Alfred se doutait bien que les connaissances d'Arthur n'était certainement pas du genre aimable. Il enfourcha sa moto, mit son oreillette Bluetooth, son casque et partit. En chemin il appela Francis pour savoir où se trouvait l'hosto et crût entendre un cri ou plutôt un gémissement. Il ne posa pas de question, pensant que c'était son imagination. Après une demi-heure de route il arriva à l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le service médicale et scientifique ou le SMS. Il poussa les portes et trouva Francis en train de parler avec un albinos qui semblait exténué.

- Alfred je te présente Gilbert Beilschmidt, il est le médecin légiste en charge de l'enquête « Treize ».

- Kesesese, je suis chargé de manière général de toutes les enquêtes mais depuis que Treize à commencer à frapper il me prend beaucoup de temps. Du coup mon ehrfurcht gebietend* moi doit faire des nuits blanches.

- Enchanté.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Gilbert qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire à propos de Treize ?

- Cet homme est un sadique de première. Il attrape par derrière ses victimes, les endort en appliquent un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur leur visage et les emmène là où il va les tuer. Il attend qu'ils se réveillent, qu'ils paniquent puis il en attrape un, lui coupe un membre pour que le sang s'écoule doucement et il fait la même chose avec toutes ces victimes. Il aime les voir se tordre sous ses pieds, appeler au secours et finalement mourir dans le désespoir.

- C'est horrible, souffla Alfred.

- D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que sur chaque victime, chaque un membre avait une marque.

- Une marque ?

- Oui Francis. Je les écris sur un papier selon l'ancienneté du corps. Tiens voilà le papier.

Francis prit le papier et regarda. Dessus se trouvait inscrit une série de symboles.

- Merci bien, Gilbert~ Dit Francis en déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'albinos qui devint rouge.

Francis attrapa le bras d'Alfred et sortit de l'hôpital. Le nouveau fixa le blond qui photographia le papier et l'envoya sans doute aux gens de l'unité. Même pas une seconde après, le téléphone de Francis sonna, il décrocha et commença à parler avec Arthur.

Ж/ \Ж

Son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il prit son téléphone et regarda le message. Son écran indiqua une série de symbole :

∧ ; -;│; ⊃; \; ─;│; │; -; │; ╰ ; ╯; │; ⊃; \

Il appela Francis pour savoir si c'était une blague ou bien si son téléphone buggait. Il composa rapidement le numéro et attendit que le blond décroche, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il engueula Francis qui s'excusa et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait appris. Arthur continua de marcher dans la ruelle en écoutant les explications quand soudain une main ganté tenant un mouchoir vint se plaquer sur son visage. Arthur se débattit mais perdit connaissance. Il s'évanouit dans les bras de quelqu'un et sentit que cette personne caressait son visage puis plus rien.

L'homme aux cheveux roux regarda sa victime endormi dans ses bras.

_Fais de beaux rêves,_

_Arthur …_

* * *

* Ehrfurcht gebietend : Awesome impressionnant en allemand.

_A dans un mois ! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei._

_Hello ! J'ai survécu au mois de l'Enfer (une série de contrôle sortie de nulle part + mon conseil de classe) ! Et vu que je suis de retour, je vous apporte le chapitre du mois~  
_

_Mais avant la petite rubrique de __"Haru répond aux reviews !"._

_1er review de StarFlowerBlue :_

_Bon bah pour Arhtur la réponse est dans ce chapitre. En suite pour savoir si quelqu'un conduit encore moins bien qu'Arthur, je me suis introduite dans la base de donné de la police et j'ai trouver un document avec des pourcentages de respect pour le code de la route, ce qui nous donne :_

_- Ivan : 26%_

_- Yao : 21%_

_- Alfred : 18%_

_- Francis : 3%_

_- Arthur : 0.0000001%_

_Bon on fera aucun commentaire, hein ... Sinon pour Feliciano c'est mystère et boule de gomme !_

_2ème review de Norge159 :_

_Et bah me revoilà ! Merci bien pour tes compliments !_

_Voili voilou~ Allez en avant pour le ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

Je reprends lentement connaissance. Je perçois des bruits : les voitures qui roulent, les piafs et leurs insupportable cris et une voix, une voix familière.

- Enfin tu te réveilles.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et tourne la tête vers la voix.

- … Ian …

L'homme à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux vert me regarde puis sourit.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Assez bien, dis-je.

Je regarde autour de moi. La baie vitrée donne sur le quartier le plus chic de la ville. Au moins je sais où je suis. Je me relève et entends un bruit de cliquetis métallique. Je regarde mon bras gauche et constate que chaîne était accrochée à mon bras. Je tourne la tête vers Ian et le regarde l'air de dire « Tu te fous de moi … ». Il me renvoit un sourire qui dit très clairement « Pas du tout. ». Je pousse un soupir.

- Tu ne poses pas la question ?

- A quoi bon, j'ai déjà la réponse.

- Pose là quand même.

- … Pourquoi tu as tué ses gens ?

Il me regard en souriant, ce même sourire innocent qu'il faisait quand on était gamins.

Ж/0\Ж

Cinq heures, cinq heures qu'Arthur avait disparu. Francis, Yao et Ivan étaient en réunion alors qu'Alfred était allongé sur le canapé en fixant la série de symboles. Il avait compris le message mais il était trop tard, il n'avait pas pu prévenir à temps Arthur. Il avait encore échoué.

Une main vint se poser sur son bras, qu'il souleva pour voir qui c'était. Il vit un garçon qui devait avoir son âge et qui lui souriait. Il avait les yeux marron doré et les cheveux châtains avec une mèche qui bouclait sur le côté gauche.

- Ça va ?

- O … oui … Excuse-moi mais t'es qui ? Demanda Alfred en se relevant.

- Ah ! Pardon j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Feliciano Vargas. Je suis le fils du directeur de l'unité d'intervention pour situations extrêmes.

- Je croyais que c'était von Bock le big boss.

- L'unité d'intervention pour situations extrêmes à été créer il y a deux ans par mon père et Arthur. D'ailleurs l'unité n'agit pas seulement au R. mais aussi dans le monde entier.

- Je ne savais pas. Dis-moi t'as l'air de bien connaître Arthur.

- Oui, c'est mon père qui l'a arrêté.

- A … arrêté ! Arthur était un criminel ?!

- Oui. Comme Francis, Yao et Ivan d'ailleurs.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

- Je vais tout te raconter, Alfred F. Jones.

Ж/0\Ж

- Dis, tu te souviens du jour où tu as été arrêté ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ?

- Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé après.

- … Très bien.

Ж/0\Ж

_La pluie tombait sur la ville. Deux garçons couraient pour fuir la mort. Soudain un coup de feu._

_- ARTHUR !_

_- Merde … Casse-toi Ian !_

_- Mais …_

_- Grouille !_

_Le roux parti et malgré l'averse, Arthur savait très bien que Ian pleurait. Il se releva et sorti une seringue de la poche de son manteau. Une tâche rouge s'étendait sur le tissu._

_Un groupe de quatre hommes apparu. Arthur leur fit face. Un coup de feu retentit au loin. Arthur se mit à rire, comme un dément. Avant que les hommes ne comprennent ce qui se passait, Arthur s'enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras et s'injecta le poison. Un des policiers, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux marron doré et aux cheveux châtains avec deux mèches, lâcha son arme et rattrapa Arthur avant qu'il ne tombe._

Ж/0\Ж

_Une douce brise vint caresser les rideaux. Allongé sur un lit, un garçon était inconscient. Lorsque la brise vint jouer avec ses mèches, celui-ci reprit connaissance. _

_- Où suis-je ?_

_- Dans la clinique privée de Santa-Lucia, à L._

_- Pourquoi suis-je en vie ?_

_- Une connaissance à moi connaît très bien les poisons, elle t'a sauvé la __vie._

_Devant le mutisme du garçon, il s'approcha du lit._

_- Je me nomme Raffaello Vargas et toi ?_

_- Arthur … Arthur Kirkland._

_- Arthur, que dirais tu de former une unité spécial avec moi._

_- Une unité … spécial ?_

_- Oui ! Une unité indépendante qui agirait partout et qui rassemblerait des personnes avec des compétences uniques ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_L'homme tendit sa main au garçon._

Ж/0\Ж

- J'ai accepté, après quelques temps j'ai rencontré Francis puis Yao et enfin Ivan. Comme je n'avais plus de nouvelles de toi, j'ai pensé que tu t'étais enfin vengé et que tu vivais heureux.

- Malheureusement non. J'ai découvert que c'est une organisation qui est responsable de la mort de mes parents et de ta mère.

- Quoi ?! Dis-moi ce que tu sais Ian !

- Du calme ! D'après les infos que j'ai obtenu, l'organisation se nomme …

- POLICE ! Ouvrez la porte !

- Shit !

- Suis-moi !

Ж/0\Ж

Pas de réponse de l'autre côté de la porte. Francis, Yao, Alfred et Raffaello attendaient. Leurs oreillettes émirent un petit bruit.

« Ils sont en train de se barrer par les conduits d'aération ! » Gueula Ivan.

- Fait chier ! Allez on se magne !

Ж/0\Ж

Ian donna un coup de pied dans la grille et sortit dans la salle des machines, suivit par Arthur.

- Donc comme je disais avant qu'on soit interrompu par tes potes, l'organisation se nomme « Judge ».

- « Judge » ? Drôle de nom.

- Parce que tu crois que « Unité d'intervention pour situations extrêmes » c'est mieux ?

- Non, mais « No Law » c'est plus classe.

Un coup de feu retentit. Ian tomba à terre.

- Iaaaan !

Un autre coup et Arthur fut touché à la jambe gauche. Un troisième dans son épaule droite. Un homme sortit de l'ombre et s'abaissa près d'Arthur qui était adossé à un mur.

- Lo siento~ mais ton ami en savait trop. Par contre toi, je ne peux pas te tuer, ordre du big boss.

- Espèce de …

Il fut coupé par l'inconnu qui l'embrassa. Soudain sa vision se brouillât.

- Encore désolé, mi amor.

Ж/0\Ж

Allongé sur le canapé du salon, Arthur réfléchissait à comment arrêter ce type. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Alfred qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Euh Arthur ?

- Quoi ? Dit Arthur en se relevant et allumant une cigarette. Si tu veux quitter l'unité, je comprendrai.

- Non ! Je ne quitterai pas cette unité ! J'étais venu pour te demander quelque chose.

- Si je peux le faire.

- Pourquoi as-tu tuer des gens ?

- J'imagine que Raffaello ne t'as rien dit.

Alfred hocha la tête. Arthur tira sur sa cigarette et souffla la fumé.

Ж/0\Ж

_Sa mère était l'incarnation de la beauté et de la gentillesse. Il n'avait jamais connu son père et s'en moquait, il aimait sa mère plus que tout. Un soir, un homme entra par effraction dans leur maison. Arthur fut plaqué contre le mur et l'homme planta un couteau dans chacune de ses mains puis attrapa sa mère et la viola._

_Cela dura longtemps, Arthur était terrorisé. Soudain sa mère poussa un dernier hurlement et cessa de bouger. A ce moment là, l'homme se dirigea vers le garçon qui comprit que si il ne faisait rien, il allait finir comme sa mère. Sans réfléchir il planta ses dents dans la main de l'homme qui poussa un hurlement. Il fit glisser une de ses mains, arracha l'autre couteau de sa main encore bloquée et le planta dans le cœur de l'homme._

_Il resta assis au milieu des cadavres. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux vides de vie. Un policier trouva la scène deux jours plus tard. Arthur fut placé dans un orphelinat. Il passa ses journées assis dans un coin, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait._

_Un jour, un couple vint avec ses quatre enfants. Comme d'habitude, Arthur n'était pas présent pour la présentation face au couple. Les enfants faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention du couple. Au bout d'un moment, l'un des enfants se dirigea vers Arthur._

_- Hé ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme les autres ?_

_Aucune réponse. Le garçon fut vexé d'être ignoré ainsi. Il repartit vers ses parents. Deux heures plus tard, Arthur était dans la voiture et quittait l'orphelinat._

Ж/0\Ж

_Tout ce passait très bien, le couple le considérait comme leur enfant, les trois plus jeunes faisaient tout pour faire sourire Arthur. L'aîné, lui passait son temps à l'embêtait. Mais le bonheur est une chose éphémère._

_Un jour, l'aîné et Arthur étaient rentrés tard des courses. Arthur était parti ranger les courses dans la cuisine alors que l'aîné était partit vers le salon. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme qui tenait une hache. A ses pieds se trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à des cadavres. Il était tétanisé. L'homme se dirigea vers le garçon puis tomba contre le sol. Derrière l'homme se trouvait Arthur qui tenait un couteau. Il tendit sa main à son frère._

_- Allons-y, Ian …_

Ж/0\Ж

- Voilà tu sais tout. En tout cas de moi.

Lorsque Arthur tourna sa tête vers Alfred, celui était en train de pleurer.

- Je suis désolééééé ! Ça a du être dur ! Yosh ! C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui je te protégerai, vu que je suis un héros !

Son attention fut attirer par un rire, un rire qui résonnait comme cristal. C'était Ivan, qui était à la porte, qui riait ainsi.

- Francis m'envoie vous prévenir que le repas est prêt.

- Très bien, on arrive.

* * *

A la prochaine ~


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei._

_Les vacances ... Quel idée fantastique ! Oh vous êtes là ! Alors en avant pour la rubrique "Haru répond aux réviews !"_

___Review de StarFlowerBlue :_

___Ne t'en fait pas, je dévoilerais la moindre petite donné que je trouve. Pour l'histoire d'Arthur c'est vrai qu'il a pas mal souffert mais il n'est pas le seul, tout les membres de l'unité cache un lourd passé. En tout cas je suis contente que tu apprécie cette fic._

___Je dis également merci à vous, tout mes lectrices (/ lecteurs ?)._

___En avant pour le ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 4 :_

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'Alfred avait intégré l'unité d'intervention pour situations extrêmes. Il avait plus ou moins tissé des liens avec certains membres. Arthur était celui qu'il appréciait le plus avec son côté grand frère protecteur. Francis pouvait paraître bizarre… Non pervers en fait mais au fond il était très sympa. Yao ne l'appréciait pas mais ne le détestait pas non plus et réciproquement. Ivan… Bizarrement il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Son côté monsieur-je-sais-tout était particulièrement insupportable. Si encore il le voyait seulement au travail, ça aurait pu aller, mais non, tous les membres de l'unité vivaient au même endroit.

Un magnifique manoir construit vers 1750 entouré d'une forêt qui se trouvait à quinze minutes de L. Il y avait une dépendance qui servait de garage. Là-bas se trouvait l'Aston Martin d'Arthur, la Suzuki Hayabusa d'Alfred, la Mercedes CL 65 AMG, coupé impérial de Francis, la Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera d'Ivan et la Bentley Supersports cabriolet de Yao. Au sous-sol du manoir il y avait un stand de tir, l'armurerie et une salle de musculation. Au rez-de-chaussé se trouvait une serre, un labo, trois bibliothèques, un salon de jeux, un autre avec la télé, les consoles et les divers appareils électroniques et enfin la cuisine. Les chambres se situaient à l'étage. Chaque chambre avait une salle de bain personnelle. On pourrait penser que c'était pratique, comme ça il n'y avait pas de bagarre le matin pour savoir qui prendrait la salle de bain en premier, mais malheureusement non. Arthur était très strict au niveau du temps, lorsqu'on restait plus de dix minutes sous la douche, il coupait l'eau chaude.

Alfred avait vite comprit qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec l'heure chez Arthur, surtout pour le thé. A 17h pile, Arthur buvait son thé, même pendant le boulot. Au moins, on ne pouvait douter de ses origines.

Ж/0\Ж

- Bonjour la compagnie ! Cria Raffaello en rentrant dans le salon et en détruisant à moitié la porte. Comment tu vas Arthur ? Tes blessures sont-elles complètement guéries ? Qu- …

Au même moment une quinzaine de couteaux alla se planter dans le mur. Cela eut l'effet de faire taire l'Italien.

- Je suis désolé.

- Excuses acceptée. Dit Arthur en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Sinon pour te répondre, je vais très bien et mes blessures ont complètement disparu.

- Oh ! Bonjour Raffaello. Lança Francis.

- Привет*.

- Hello.

- 你好*.

- Bonjour Francis, Ivan, Alfred et Yao.

Raffaello jeta un coup d'œil à Ivan et Alfred qui jouaient à un jeu de course.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux-là.

- Seulement sur les jeux vidéos, le reste du temps on a le droit à toutes sortes de nom d'oiseaux. Répondit Yao.

- C'est pas plus mal, ils pourraient essayer de s'entre-tuer. Fit remarquer Francis.

- Et puis, ça prouve qu'Ivan s'est bien remis …

Les quatre hommes regardèrent les deux adolescents jouer.

- Bon t'es venu pour quoi ? Demanda Arthur.

- J'ai reçu une demande de M. Oustinov.

- Oustinov ? L'actuel premier ministre de R ? Demanda Arthur.

- Exactement.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

- Il doit venir pour une conférence aux E et veut que vous protégiez sa fille, Anastasiya, qui viendra avec lui.

- En gros il veut qu'on le protège.

- Utiliser une demoiselle pour que nous acceptions … Cela manque cruellement de goût et d'imagination. Fit Francis.

- C'EST L'HEURE DU VOTE ! Gueula Arthur pour que les deux adolescents l'entendent.

- Артур шлюха! Вы не вынуждены кричать так каждый раз!*

Arthur sourit, fier de lui. Les deux adolescents mirent le jeu en pause et vinrent à la table.

- Bien. Alfred, Ivan, la demande que nous avons reçu est celle d'Oustinov qui nous demande de le protéger, lui et sa fille, pendant un déplacement aux E.

- Je suis pour protéger la demoiselle. Fit Francis. Mais seulement elle.

- Je suis contre. Je le sens mal. Dit Yao.

- Je suis contre également. Lança Arthur.

- Je suis pour ! Après tout I'm the hero ! Déclara Alfred.

- Qu'est-ce que tu décides Ivan ? Demanda Raffaello.

- … Je suis pour. Lâcha finalement Ivan.

Ж/0\Ж

Arthur, Francis et Gilbert attendaient à la gare de M.

- Fait trop chauuud… Fit Arthur, assis par terre, en agitant un magazine acheté à l'aéroport de L avant de partir.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! Pense à Alfred, Ivan et Yao qui sont de l'autre côté des E à attendre que l'autre et la belle arrivent ! Et puis on sait même pas dans quel avion ils sont !

- Shut up frog… Souffla Arthur.

- Kesesese … C'est clair que je vois pas trop pourquoi ils ont fait appel à vous. Cinq avions sont partis de chez eux, deux trains vont circuler et un seul contiendra le premier ministre et sa fille.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Gil, et toi Arthur ? demanda Francis qui tourna la tête devant le silence de l'Anglais. Ce dernier gisait par terre. Arthur, ne meurs pas !

- De… l'eau… parvint à articuler Arthur.

Ж/0\Ж

Pendant ce temps à la gare de S, Alfred, Ivan et Yao jouaient aux cartes.

- Je me demande si Arthur va bien ? Lâcha Yao.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alfred. Straight flush.

- Il supporte pas la chaleur. Répondit Ivan. Royal flush.

- 尚未* ?!

Au même moment le téléphone de Yao vibra.

« 喂* ? »

« C'est Francis, ils sont arrivés. On va bientôt partir. »

« D'accord. »

- On y va. Lança Yao en raccrochant.

- Okay !

- Ладно* !

Ж/0\Ж

Alfred, Ivan et Yao étaient assis dans le train blindé. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'extérieur et n'entendaient rien. Le train était complètement vide à l'exception de la tête où se trouvait le conducteur, et du wagon où se trouvaient Alfred, Ivan et Yao. Ils continuaient leur partie de cartes. Ivan jetait des coup d'œil discrets à Alfred qui semblait très pâle depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le train. Soudain ils sentirent une secousse.

Ж/0\Ж

De leur côté, Francis, Arthur et Gilbert devaient supporter Oustinov qui disait que tout les Allemands étaient des nazis, ce qui avait énormément blessé Gilbert, que les Anglais étaient des bons à rien qui servaient à rien, s'il n'avait pas été premier ministre, Arthur lui aurait refait le portrait, et que les Français étaient tous des catins, ce qui avait donné des pulsions meurtrières à Francis. Bref, tous les trois comprenaient que des gens veuillent le tuer. A côté, sa fille ne disait rien et se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à K, cela sonna comme la libération pour le trio. Oustinov et sa fille partirent avec les agents de sécurité, tandis que le trio attendait le deuxième train.

Arthur constata qu'il n'avait plus de cigarettes, il prévînt les deux qu'il allait s'en acheter. Il trouva rapidement un tabac. Aussitôt sorti, il alluma une cigarette. Arrivé à un croisement il vit une voiture noir, lorsqu'il fut presque à la hauteur de la portière arrière, celle-ci s'ouvrit et un bras attira Arthur à l'intérieur, par réflexe il essaya d'attraper son couteau mais son agresseur le bloqua. Arthur était assis sur les genoux de l'inconnu et essayait de se libérer.

- Hola mi bello ~

Arthur cessa de se débattre au son de la voix. Cette voix, c'était celle de…

- TOI ?! Hurla Arthur en tournant la tête.

Il vit son mystérieux agresseur. Celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Il le regardait tout en souriant.

- Ça faisait longtemps.

- Lâche-moi ! Cria Arthur tout en essayant de se libérer.

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauver la vie ?

- Je me souviens pas que tu m'aies sauver la vie !

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais suivi par un homme de main d'Oustinov ?

- Hein ?! Comment ça suivi ?

- Regarde par toi-même.

L'espagnol sortit son smartphone et appuya sur un icône. Sur l'écran apparut l'arrière du véhicule. Dans une ruelle, caché dans l'ombre, se trouvait un homme qui observait la rue comme s'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Mais faut que je prévienne Francis et Gilbert !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en est déjà occupé.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Parce que ce sont les ordres de ton boss ?

- La première fois oui, mais là c'est moi seul qui ai agi. En plus vois-tu, on nous a demander d'éliminer Oustinov et cette personne n'est ni plus ni moins que sa propre fille. Seulement son père est au courant que quelqu'un veut le tuer et a fait appel à vous. Et cela me gêne de devoir vous éliminer.

- Sauf que tu viens de tout me dire. Je pourrais très bien décider de t'arrêter maintenant.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

L'espagnol prit le visage de l'anglais entre ses doigts et l'amena jusqu'au sien. Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Deux fois qu'il le rencontre et deux fois que ce type l'embrasse. Ils finirent par se séparer. Arthur était rouge et l'Espagnol le regardait toujours en souriant. Soudain la portière s'ouvrit. Arthur constata qu'ils étaient devant la gare.

- Je pense qu'ils doivent t'attendre, non ? Fit l'homme en regardant l'Anglais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait se passer.

Sans ce faire prier, l'anglais sorti de la voiture mais fut retenu par l'inconnu qui l'attira vers son visage.

- Mon nom est Antonio, j'espère que la prochaine nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance… Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille d'Arthur.

Il lâcha Arthur puis referma la portière de la voiture, qui partit. Arthur fut sorti de ses pensées par Gilbert qui vint vers lui.

- Mais où est-ce que tu était ? Hé ! Ça va ? T'es tout rouge.

- Hein ? A-ah ! Oui, je vais bien.

- Arthur, Gilbert ! Mauvaise nouvelle !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Arthur.

- Le train de Yao, Alfred et Ivan a eu un accident !

* * *

* Привет : Bonjour en russe.

* 你好 : Bonjour en chinois.

* Артур шлюха! Вы не вынуждены кричать так каждый раз! : Putain Arthur ! T'es pas obliger de gueuler comme ça à chaque fois ! En russe.

* 尚未 ?! : Pas encore ?! En chinois.

* 喂 ? : Allô ? En chinois.

* Ладно ! : D'accord ! En russe.

A dans un mois ! Et n'oubliez pas un petit review ;)


End file.
